This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of controlling each level of harmonics constituting a musical tone individually and independently from each other.
It is a characteristic of a tone color produced by a natural musical instrument that levels of harmonics constituting the musical tone change in a complicated manner with the lapse of time at the start of reproduction of the musical tone.
This change in the levels of harmonics is particularly remarkable at the very start of reproduction of the tone.
In conventional electronic musical instruments, relative ratios of respective harmonics are fixed at constant values depending upon a musical tone to be produced. As a result, there occurs lack in naturalness in the produced musical tone. Furthermore, according to the conventional electronic musical instruments, a musical tone in a normal state produced after the lapse of the transient period is of such a constant tone color that it tends to give a monotonous impression to the audience.